


Visitation

by Syntax



Category: DragonFable
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix up in a potion delivery leads to an unorthodox couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

There had been a mix up regarding Big Daddy's yearly order of love potions.

_His fingertips traced lines along her skin and she whimpered at the chill._

Due to similarity of color and viscosity, some had gotten mixed up with Reens' supply of health potions.

_She could hear him whispering sweet nothings in her ear and though his breath held no heat she could feel herself getting warmer._

And while she wasn't much one for battle, Lore was a dangerous place and she needed to make a trip.

_"Please, keep going."_

She sprained her ankle on the way.

_"You're awfully eager, aren't you?"_

And ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

_He trailed kisses along her collarbone and up her neck, hovering right in front of her lips and daring her to speak._

Her mouth was full when she saw him.

_"Please."_

For her, it was love at first sight.

_Her pressed his lips against hers, hard at first before easing and nipping on her lower lip._

For him, it was love at first kiss.

_She swirled her tongue with his and swore he was made of ice._

She'd heard later that an adventurer had gone around bringing anti-love potions to affected couples.

_She gasped for air and he smiled at the novelty of breathing before removing his helm and attacking her mouth once more with closer range._

Apparently they'd been overlooked.

_His fingers picked at the clasp of her bra and she whined about how unfair it was that he was still fully dressed and she wasn't._

They ended up spending the day together.

_His armor vanished and she squeaked. Had he always been able to do that?_

The dosage was low enough, when the natural love potion in the air cleared, they were back to normal.

_"I see you're not one for foreplay then. Shall we?"_

Or, mostly normal.

_His eyes were red as the blood pounding in her veins and hers as green as the ichor stagnant in his._

They'd gone their separate ways at least.

_She'd never wanted anything in her life more than she wanted him._

And then she found him in her room late one night.

_"Yes, please."_

And kept finding him in her room.

_He gave her a final show of disrobing while she removed her remaining garments with little ceremony._

She wondered if she should tell anyone what was going on.

_She held him tight and told him she was ready._

He was a criminal after all.

_His chill numbed any pain from his entry, and he kissed the rest of it away._

It was a matter of national security.

_"I'm going to start moving now, alright?"_

But, if she did—

_She could feel him leaving and wrapped her legs around him to keep him inside._

She'd never see him again.

_He thrust into her again, slowly, picking up speed._

And she didn't want that.

_She tried to move her hips in time with his._

So, she could keep it a secret just a while longer.

_They both knew she couldn't last very long._

That didn't make her a bad person.

_He kissed her forehead gently as she panted and shook._

Right?

_"I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was posted on fanfiction.net just a few days before Valentine's Day. My mom caught me writing it at 5 am and I was grounded for eight months.
> 
> It wasn't worth it.


End file.
